


Папа, здравствуй, я пришел

by TinARu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Иногда Пьетро казалось, что старик обо всем знает. Иногда, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Но с каждой секундной стремление сказать правду росло.





	Папа, здравствуй, я пришел

Пьетро нравился Чарльз Ксавье. Даже когда рожа у профессора была пропитая и злобная, тот ему понравился. А уж трезвым он просто покорял. Ксавье внушал уверенность одним своим видом. Его слова успокаивали бешено скачущие мысли Пьетро и позволяли взглянуть на мир под другим углом. На другой скорости. Так что да, Пьетро правда нравился этот мужик.

Наверное, окончательно он его покорил после Египта, когда сломанная нога заставляла фактически лезть на стену. Именно Чарльз, как тот сразу же позволил себя называть, помог ему не свихнуться. Тогда же Пьетро признался, что долбанный Эрик Леншерр – его отец. О, глаза Чарльза в тот момент округлились просто неимоверно. Но через секунду он уже мягко настаивал, чтобы Пьетро признался родителю в правде. Пьетро не хотел, Пьетро было страшно, Пьетро хотел потянуть Чарльза за штанину и назвать «папой». Потому что Ксавье на роль отца подходил идеально, а вот Леншерр не особо. И даже история про уже, увы, погибшую дочку не заставила его передумать. Ту девочку Эрик растил сам, ту девочку он бесконечно любил и горевал по ней до сих пор, даже когда помогал отстраивать школу. И тут значит появляется такой Пьетро, вешается ему на шею и орет «папка!». Нет, плохая идея. Об этом же он сразу и сообщил Ксавье, прекрасно осознавая, что тот тоже преследует свои цели. Пьетро еще не забыл ту горячую сцену в Пентагоне, когда эти двое химичили на каком-то атомном уровне. Но говорить Эрику про отцовство Пьетро все равно отказался. Страшно. 

Трудно было признаться даже самому себе, но Эрик Леншерр восхищал его в ровно той же степени, что и Чарльз Ксавье. Порой они казались одним целым, особенно это стало ясно всем ученикам и взрослым, когда Профессор и Магнето работали над реконструкцией особняка. Они продолжали мысли друг друга, даже не переглядываясь, говорили порой в два голоса, а иногда безмолвно чему-то улыбались. Вместе. И если Чарльз вселял во всех чувство спокойствия и надежности, уверенности, то Эрик заставлял всех чувствовать себя защищенными. Все знали, что он их не только не тронет, но и в обиду не даст. В один из дней Ксавье признался Пьетро, что хочет, чтобы старый друг остался. Вот это уже была явная провокация. И манипуляторство. Да только Пьетро повелся, потому что Леншерр ему тоже нравился. 

Они не были особо похожи, не ухмылялись одинаково, не имели схожих привычек. Они были далеки друг от друга настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Но какое-то внутреннее стремление к разрушениям, к хаосу, которое Эрик взял под жесткий контроль, а Пьетро возвел в абсолют, их сближало. Магнето с ним разговаривал, Магнето с ним общался. Больше чем с остальными. Эрик подходил, чтобы спросить о ноге. Или чтобы поболтать о том нелепом побеге из Пентагона. Иногда просто становился рядом, и они молчали в уютной тишине. Ха, Пьетро и молчание! Но черт возьми, ему это нравилось. Когда он нелепо сорвался и выкрал из соседского особняка клюшки для гольфа, он побежал именно к родному отцу. Тот с силой дал подзатыльник, хоть Пьетро уже явно был для этого слишком взрослым, сплюнул на землю и пошел разбираться. А потом они еще весь день ехидно переглядывались. 

Иногда Пьетро казалось, что старик обо всем знает. Иногда, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Но с каждой секундной стремление сказать правду росло. Прямо жгло изнутри. Поэтому, когда они, наконец, закончили с особняком, Пьетро не выдержал и пошел в кабинет Чарльза, чтобы обсудить проблему. Посоветоваться. А тот, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу, обсуждал что-то с отцом. Тьфу, как же неловко его так называть! Но Эрик явно был настроен покинуть школу, покинуть проникшихся к нему симпатией юных мутантов, покинуть Чарльза и Пьетро. Он хотел уйти из дома, где собрались последние оставшиеся члены его семьи, и в Пьетро взыграла злость. Проснулся гнев, раздражение, ярость. Этот человек бежал от него всю жизнь, даже не зная о существовании сына! Поэтому он со злостью распахнул дверь и агрессивно уставился прямо на Леншерра. Как потом рассказывал Чарльз, лицо у него в ту секунду было настолько похоже на физиономию Эрика в моменты злобы, что не засмеяться было крайне сложно. 

– А ну стоп, я сказал! Сел на стул обратно и слушать сюда! – Пьетро с яростью захлопнул дверь и с самой быстрой скоростью, которую позволяла его нога, подобрался к Эрику. Отец взглянул на Чарльза и с подозрением сощурился. На его лице застыло какое-то неприятное выражение, которое, вот же забавно, Пьетро видел иногда в зеркале. Леншерр, взглянув на него, видимо тоже это заметил и совсем замер. 

– Значит вот что я тебе скажу, ты наш обидчивый и несчастный. Да сядь, я тебе сказал! – Отец мрачно зыркнул и плюхнулся в стул, на котором сидел до эпичного появления Пьетро. – Я конечно понимаю, что у тебя моральная травма на травме, мне очень жаль и все дела. Ну и ты конечно революционер, террорист и вообще злодейский злодей, но я тоже имею тут право голоса! Я не собираюсь больше молчать! Я не просто так заявился на всю эту взбучку с Апокалипсисом, хоть я, конечно, не плохой парень. Я тебя искал, черт возьми! Нет, спасти тебя, Проф, было очень приятно, ты не подумай, – Чарльз доброжелательно улыбнулся. В глазах его откровенно пылала надежда, и вот тут Пьетро вновь почувствовал снедающий его страх. – В общем, что я тут, ммм, пытаюсь, кхм, сказать… Так… 

Он слегка закашлялся, бешено обвел кабинет глазами, снова столкнулся взглядом с Чарльзом и начал как-то медленно отползать в сторону двери. На отца он по прежнему не смотрел, но тот, видимо, не оценил молчания, потому что железные заклепки на куртке Пьетро вдруг резко потянули его обратно в комнату. Нет, все же плохо иметь папу-металлокинетика.

– Пожалуйста, Пьетро, не останавливайся. Что ты там хотел мне сказать? Точнее проорать, а? – В голосе Леншерра слышалась с трудом сдерживаемая злоба, что за секунду вывело Пьетро из себя. Мама всегда сетовала на его подвижную психику, чего уж там.

– Ах так?! О, я много хотел тебе сказать, папаша! Что, обрюхатил и слинял! Мама как твою рожу по телику после Вашингтона увидела, так сразу узнала, сволочь ты террористическая. Как там было в Звездных Войнах? Люк, я твой отец? Так вот, родной мой, я твой сын, встречай с припевом! – Пьетро злобно сощурился, глядя в шокированное лицо отца, и снова резко сдулся. Стало противно, стыдно и жутко жалко себя. Поэтому он пересекся с каким-то нежным взглядом Чарльза, всхлипнул и по-мальчишески выскочил за дверь. Даже не хлопнул ей, совсем расклеился. 

Бежать с такой ногой было затруднительно, поэтому он просто залетел в одну из комнат, которая в будущем должна была стать классом. Пьетро прислонился к парте и с силой потер влажные глаза. Ярости больше не чувствовалось, зато стыд и тоска устроили в его голове настоящий праздник с бубнами. Пьетро с трудом противостоял желанию залезть под парту и свернуться в клубочек. Он настолько увлекся своими переживаниями, что не услышал, как открылась дверь, и кто-то прислонился к парте рядом. На секунду он позволил себе помечтать, что это Чарльз, но тут одна из злосчастных металлических кнопок дернулась. И потом снова. Появилось чувство, что кто-то неловко пытается привлечь его внимание. Впрочем, все так и было.

– Эй, Пьетро. – Голос у Эрика был хриплый и приглушенный. Поднять взгляд на отца все еще было решительно невозможно, и он продолжил разглядывать свой гипс. – Ничего не скажешь?

– Да я, кхм, вроде уже все сказал. – Пьетро неловко пожал плечами и все же поднял голову. Отец выглядел совершенно пришибленным, и каким-то нетипичным и немного неловким жестом потер щетину на подбородке. Откуда Пьетро знал, что это для Леншерра нетипично, оставалось только догадываться. 

– Почему молчал все это время?

– Да стремно было сказать. Не знаю, бред какой-то. Привет папа, мне двадцать с лишним, встречай сынулю. Фу, пошлость и гадость. – Пьетро передернул плечами и издевательски усмехнулся. Тут отец, явно не выдержав, отзеркалил усмешку и осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. 

– Твоя мать Магда, да? – Пьетро кивнул. – Я теперь вроде как не имею морального права отсюда уйти. – Эрик переключился на привычное для них общение, и они оба с облегчением выдохнули. 

– Чарльз подначивал сказать раньше, мерзкий манипулятор. Рейвен тоже. Ополчились на меня. Но если слиняешь отсюда все же, то… Будет слишком ожидаемо, никто не удивится, понимаешь? А вот если останешься, то вроде как покажешь им всем огромный такой…

– Я тебя понял, Пьетро, не продолжай. – Отец фыркнул, снова сжал его плечо и отпустил. А потом облокотился на парту так, чтобы они сидели плечом к плечу. – Ты недалеко от них ушел, потому что вот сейчас у тебя получилось очень очевидно. 

– Так я и не претендую на звание великого манипулятора и вершителя судеб. 

– Ага, конечно. Ты сейчас мне яйца мощно так выкрутил. Чарльзу бы у тебя поучиться. 

На секунду в классе повисло молчание. Чтобы разорваться оглушительным хохотом сразу двух мужчин. Они попросту не могли остановиться, как-то истерично подвывая и переглядываясь. Подоспевший к ним через пару минут Чарльз застал их отчаянно утирающими слезящиеся глаза. Он радостно посмотрел на них, а потом насмешливо усмехнулся, напомнив о том алкаше, с которым Пьетро в первый раз встретился. И предложил пойти выпить. 

Эрик и Пьетро быстро переглянулись и одновременно кивнули. Нет, ну а что, пить Пьетро уже было вполне себе можно!

А Эрик решил задержаться в поместье. На неопределённый срок. Очень неопределенный. К безумной радости всех учеников, самодовольной Рейвен и полностью удовлетворенных Чарльза с Пьетро. 

В конце концов, не зря Ксавье позвал его в тот кабинет через весь дом.


End file.
